


Best friends?

by newtmasmultifandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Bi, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasmultifandom/pseuds/newtmasmultifandom
Summary: ”Push me against the wall in the boys’ bathroom, lock the door, no one will see.No one will hear.Let’s get these layers off, and let’s play.No one will see. No one will hear.Put your lips against mine, and stare deep into my eyes.Can you feel the beauty in this moment?”





	1. The prequel to best friends

**Author's Note:**

> Its not from any fandom, i made up the entire story except the people are real, just modified their names. 
> 
> I know these people lol!! Like theyre real like me
> 
> Anyway :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prequel for Best Friends, this is just a small small prequel on how harry started feeling something new towards Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is my original work. No fandom. And all people in this story are real people. I may be twisted. But im in love with them both and when you cant get either of them for yourself, write them together

It was Saturday, they were going to a club. It was normal Saturday, really. It was normal but bit weird.

During the evening when they had played some PlayStation and drank some, Peter couldnt shut up about how he was alone and wanted to hit on someone tonight. Well maybe he mentioned it like once or twice, but it annoyed Harry. And he might've made a big deal out of it in his head. It really wasnt. So what if his best friend wanted to get laid? He can do whatever he wants.

”Are you gonna sleep over at mine tonight?” Harry asked

”I mean if I'm gonna find someone surely I cant bring her here?” Peter mumbled while concentrating on his game

”I guess..” Harry said while opening another can of beer. ”Are you gonna go to hers? Or get a taxi?”

”I dont know Harry, I havent thought about it.” Peter mumbled again, clearly not into the conversation right now

”I mean I'm drinking, and probably all our friends are too.. So you're not getting a ride..” Harry tried pointing it out while playing with his can of beer

”Then I'm not getting a ride, and I'm taking the taxi with you boys and sleep here. Why you so stressed about it anyway?” Peter asked, now looking at Harry

”Uh, no reason..” Harry said quietly slurping on his beer, then taking his phone out and started fakingly swiping it. Peter looked away and shrugged to himself and continued the game as if nothing happened. Because nothing did.

¥¥¥¥¥

Harry's phone rang when he was watching tv. It's probably Peter since they had planned they'd go play ice hockey tonight, to the local ice pit.

"What's up?" Harry answered

"Yo, hey, so... Bad news, I have to cancel. Good news, I got a date with that chick from the club few weeks ago. She finally texted me saying I have to pay her back for sending her home that evening." Peter laughed

Harry's heart sinked. Not gonna lie, he had waited for the ice hockey game for the whole day.

"Right, no biggie. We can go some other day. I'll ask if Timmy wants to go or something." Harry tried to sound like he wasnt disappointed, he didnt wanna ruin his friend's mood too.

"I knew you'd understand. She's real catch. You remember her right? Blonde and brown eyes...?"

"Yeah, vividly. I do remember. She was really pretty. So what you guys gonna do?" Harry asked, he really didnt want the images of his best friend grinding on the blonde girl

"I dont know yet, she said some newest Marvel movie was coming tonight and that she'd like to go see it. So we're probably gonna go and see it, haha." Peter laughed, sounded like he was driving home.

He really shouldnt call when he's driving, he could get pulled over by the police. Or worse, be in a accident. He hated when Peter called and texted him while driving. He also had said about it many times, but seems Peter really hadnt listened.

"Okay, well have fun!" Harry laughed back because Peter's laugh was nice and catchy

"I will, thanks mate! I'll call you when I get back home?" Peter reassured

"Sure." The blonde one smirked even tho he knew Peter couldnt see it

 

¥¥¥¥¥

Okay so Harry may or may have not stayed home that evening. He said he might ask Timmy but the truth is that Timmy isnt that good on skates, and its kinda his and Peter's tradition to go few times a month. That's partly why he got kinda upset, because Harry's kinda obsessed with traditions and he loves spending time with his best buddy. And Peter did end up calling like 7 hours later, when it was around 11pm. They talked on the phone almost 3 hours. They probably couldve and wouldve continued but Harry fell asleep to the voice of his best friend. Literally. So Peter just laughed about 5 minutes about how ridiculous his best friend's snore was and just ended up pressing the 'end call' button.

 

¥¥¥¥¥

Harry was lying on his bed, and he was just swiping instagram like a normal Wednesday. Except what popped up stopped his heart for a second. His best friend Peter had posted a picture. He was away, like 4 hour train ride, away. It was a work trip. And he was at a hotel, and he had taken selfie with caption 'I want home'. 

Harry double tapped the picture. For a second he thought, 'I tapped that. I'd tap that'. Before thinking he's crazy. Why did he just think he'd tap that? It's his best friend. He's going crazy. Surely. 

Even tho. Peter surely isnt ugly. Like at all. He's actually really good looking. His brown hair is nicely done in this picture. The black shirt he has on in this picture really brings out his light eyes. 

WAIT, is that my shirt?? Harry thought. Peter wearing his shirt, and taking it miles away... Hmm. Maybe when he asks for it back, it would still smell like Peter. 

The idea of that kinda turned Harry on, which was weird since when did your best friend's smell all over your shirt turn you on? I mean sure, Peter could just take off the shirt and hand it over. And stand there shirtless for few seconds before getting another shirt. Or stay shirtless, both options sound good to Harry and his dick what is now being grabbed by his other hand while his other hand still has his phone. 

 

¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Hey!" Peter said while embracing his best friend. "I just spoke to Thomas, he isn't coming." 

"It's cool, Toni's coming and he's bringing Sofia." 

"Okay." Peter said while walking inside Harry's apartment.

"I'll make some hot coffee, you pack our skates." Harry said walking to the kitchen. 

Hour or so later they drove to the ice pit, Toni and Sofia not there yet. But they were the only ones there so that's good. They had cups of coffee while waiting for the couple. Once they arrived, they were teeth rottingly cute. Harry's stomach turned. He didnt know why though. Maybe because he's been alone for quite a while now. Harry and Peter went to play some hockey while Toni and taught Sofia to ice skate. 

Harri was leading, and didnt hesitate to let Peter know. 

"I must be feeling off today or something because normally I wouldve already kicked your ass twice." Peter said smirking, skating closer to his best friend. 

"Admit it, I can sometimes just be better than you.." Harry said before skating closer as well.

Both of them leaning against their knees, heads resting together. This thing they usually did before they plaid seriously. They looked at each others, Harry's smirking fading as soon as he realized how close they were. And how the first time, it bothered him. Why did it bother him? They were so close. It's weird, they hadnt seperated yet. Why hadnt they seperated yet?

Harry pulled away and laughed before getting some coffee. Peter's stomach turning. Harry pulled away so quickly... Did he do something wrong? He stared at his best friend getting out of the pit and sitting down next to the cheesy couple and poured some coffee. 

He said something to them, and fog appeared in the air. Peter frowned his brows. That beanie does look pretty cute on him. Why hasnt he used it before? Why do I care?


	2. The prequel to best friends

Harry and Peter decided to go out for drinks, since it’s been like months since they’ve done that. Peter had lately noticed some tension in Harry, but he never mentioned it. Because he just thought Harry's always been bit uptight, but once he chucks down few drinks, he should loosen up a little bit.

Also there is gonna be a performer, and probably pretty girls. That if something would be a great distraction for Harry. Peter didn’t really feel like messing around with any girls at the moment, he only wanted to go for his best friend and he decided he’d lay off all the liquoire and keep an eye on him.

”Hey, you ready?” Peter asked, as Harry opened the door for him

”Yeah, sure. Let’s go.” Harry once checked behind him if his flat was alright, and he closed the door without checking if he got the keys.

Because he most likely did have them in his jeans, but if he didn’t, Peter always carried another pair just in case. He basically lived there with him, he was always there. And Harry had even said, that even if he’s not there and something happens, he is more than welcome. So they decided he should have his own set of keys.

They drove there, or Peter did. He hadn’t drank anything, but Harry had. He had chucked down like 2 beers while watching tv and 1 while dressing up. He just decided to go with jeans and this black adidas hoodie with the green adidas mark and cap hat. Peter on the other hand had jeans, and a white t-shirt, and on top of that, he just had blue sweater with a v-neck.

When they arrived, they left their car somewhere private so no one will harm it but so it’s not too far away. They stepped out of the car, and started walking towards the nightclub. It wasn’t open yet, well the smaller side of the club was but it was basically only one bar and few seats so they decided they’d wait. It was 10:45pm anyway. So not more than 15 minutes, and they should get in.

”I know I should’ve put on a warmer jacket. Why did I only put this on?” Peter said, angry with himself as he crossed his hands over his chest, trying to warm up his arms.

”Yeah, I mean it’s not summer yet, Peter. It’s almost midnight, so it does still get cold.” Harry said, smirking a little bit at his best friend.

Look, they are best friends. They’ve known each others for like 10 years, and they do have others friends. They actually have this big clique they hang with, but they’re not here yet, they should be arriving soon. Maybe around 11:30pm. Harry always wanted to have the best seats, because he hated standing while being in Bars.

”You should have told me when I picked you up. I mean you have a jacket and I don’t. Why didn’t you say anything?” Peter whined.

”Sorry, I didn’t really think anything off it. I just noticed you weren’t wearing a warmer jacket. Thought you had it in your car or something.” Harry said

”I just didn’t think of it!” Peter reminded him

”Right. Sorry. Uh, do you, like, want my jacket?” Harry asked

”What? No! No you keep it, why would you even offer me your jacket? Not your fault I was stupid enough not to wear a jacket. God..” Peter said, laughing sarcastically into his hands.

They waited the now almost 10 minutes till the doors opened and there were few people lining up, so they weren’t the first ones to go. They were asked to show their ID, and they had these fake tats on their wrists so if something happens, and they’re being asked to come over and show it, they have proofs that they did pay up.

”Do you wanna order drinks?” Harry asked

”You know I’m driving. I can’t drink. I can order a coke or something tho.” Peter said

”Bummer, why did ya need to drive us? Couldn’t we come with Timmy and the others or something? I want my best friend to drink as well.” Harry said as he leaned against the bar. The women there looked at them, ready to get their order but they were too busy talking to notice.

”It’s okay, I’ll wait till they’re here and ask if they could give me a ride home or something and bring me here tomorrow so maybe I could drink something.” Peter said

”Exactly! Hey.” He said as he turned towards the bartender. ”Two beers. Corona please. With lemon.”

”With lemon? Really, Harry? Really?” Peter asked laughing.

”Just because my dear best friend here is too sour to like anything sour, doesn’t mean I have to be as well.” Harri said, winking at Peter. Peter laughed at that and Harry got the drinks.

20 minutes later, Harry had chucked down both of the drinks, and he wasn’t loosening up at all. Peter was eyeing his best friend as he noticed he was biting his lip, and playing with his fingers, eyeing around the club.

”Who you looking for?” Peter asked, surprised at how angrily it came out. Harry looked at him, frowning his brows. ”Don’t know why that came out so harsly. I meant, are you looking for someone?”

”No, just wondering when the others are coming.” Harry slurred a bit.

”Feeling the alcohol yet?” Peter laughed at his tipsy best friend, who smiled all teeth showing, nodding like a little kid. Drunk Harry is really cute, he thought.

”Oh! Hey the others are here!” Harry exclaimed, almost as relieved, and Peter felt kinda disppointed.

Didn’t his best friend wanna have fun with him? Why did he need the others as well? They’ve gone partying just the two of them many times, why is this any different? Even tho, they haven’t done that in months, and a lot can happen in months.

Little bit later the artist showed up and they went to the dance floor, everyone had beer in their hands. Even Peter, since he had made a deal with his friends, that they’re gonna take a cab. And that someone’s gonna give him a ride here tomorrow. So he could drink. This was his second drink. He really needed a drink, a day off, but he was ready to be sober today to make sure his best friend was having fun.

After the artist had performed, they had went back to the bar. Their friends stayed there dancing. Harry and Peter needed more drinks. As Peter looked at his best friend, he noticed that he was probably drunk as fuck since his eyes weren’t looking directly at him anymore.

”You doing okay?” He asked him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

”Better than in ages. You?” Harry asked, looking down at his hand before looking him into his eyes. His eyes wandering over Peter's face, like pondering upon something.

”Yeah, sure.” Peter said

”I need shots!” Harry quickly said, and turning towards the bartenders so Peter's hand fell from his shoulder. ”Four shots, please.” He grinned to the bartender.

She gave the shots to them and took the money. They chucked down the shots. Before making faces and laughing.

They went to the dancefloor, something good playing through the speakers. They tried to find their other friends, but it was hard since unlike usually, the whole dance floor was full of people. Harry was walking right behind Peter, so they wouldn’t loose each other. They found their friends and they went all ”Yayyy! Dudes you’re back.” As they saw them and they all started jumping and swaying to the song.

Like an hour had gone by and Pet3r wanted more drinks, and he wondered if Harry did too so he walked closer to him and took his waist to stop him from moving around to prevent being hit in the face. He took his face and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

”I’m gonna get drinks, do you want any?” Peter asked

”Uh, I..” He stuttered out his words. He couldn’t form his thoughts into any kinds of words because his best friend, who he’s been having dirty thoughts for months had now his hands on his waist, and his face resting against his shoulder. His stubble tickling his neck a bit. He gulped down his stuttering words before trying again. ”S-sure.” 

”Great, let’s go.” Peter said, taking off his hands, Harry was immediately feeling weird, not having him so close to him. He shrugged it off as quickly as it washed over him, and followed his best friend to the bar.

Once they got their drinks, they kinda just like zoned out. Staring at each others. Harri knew he shouldn’t let any frogs out, but he wasn’t really in control of his words, since he had had quite many drinks. That’s probably why he said what he said.

”I really wanna kiss you right now.” Harry shouted slurring through all the noises and music.

”What???” Peter shouted back. And not because he didn’t hear him, but because he’s not sure if he had heard him correctly.

”I said I really like this song. Let’s go dance with the others!” Harry said, correcting himself, and what he had said. Why in the deepest hell did he just say that?

”Okay, sure.” Peter said, ignoring what just happened. Had his best friend just said he wanted to kiss him?

They went back to the dance floor, not really being in control of anything they do anymore. ’Sex’ by Cheat Codes playing through the speakers. Harri just really didn’t know what he would’ve done if he had heard him. They’ve been best friends for 10 years, and now suddenly for the past few months he’s been having these thoughts about his best friend, he decides to blur out something like that? What if he had ruined everything? Had he just pretended he didn’t hear because he didn’t want it to be awkward?

During the next 30 minutes, they danced to the beat, their friends joining them. Just laughing at the ridiculous moves someone made, and just enjoying the party. Harry suddenly noticed Peter dancing with some girl. Well not really dancing, but swaying with her and they seemed pretty close and intimate. He knew he got no right to be jealous or whatsoever, they were friends, best friends actually.

He tried his best to ignore it, like really, he did. He tried, but when you see someone you might like dance with someone else how you wanna dance with them, how can you forget it and enjoy your own time? Plus, he was like really drunk, so no he didn’t have control over himself.

He bolted towards them, and stared at them for few seconds and they both turned to look at him frowning his brows. Harri made this ’really?!’ look on his face.

”What?” Peter laughed a bit, bit confused on what’s happening at the moment. ”Why are you looking at me like that?” He tried to mouth but Harri didn’t hear or couldn’t make out what he was saying.

”Come on.” Harry said, taking Peter's arm and pushing him ahead of him, pushing him to walk towards the bathrooms.

”What are you doing, dude?” Peter asked, trying to push against him, but Harry took both his hands and pushed him inside the mens bathroom.

Once they were inside, they noticed someone was in there. He was washing his hands and looking at them weirdly, like why would they bolt in but not really use the toilets? It was awkward 30 seconds. 

”What is this?” Peter asked, bit confused. ”Do you have a problem with me or something?”

”Do I have a problem with you? I have a problem with me!” Harry said, bit louder than expected.

”Why do you have a problem with yourself? Is that why you’ve been acting out for the past 4 months? And why even while being drunk, you’re not able to cool down and relax for a moment?” Peter asked his best friend, dying to know what was his problem.

”I shouldn’t have said that. Let’s just take a wee, we’re probably gonna head off soon.” Harry said, turning to the cubes, and took his dick out.

Once they were done peeing, they pulled up their pants and went to wash their hands. They both wash their hands on their own sinks. Harry drunkily turns to look at Peter, glancing him from down to up, then glancing him from the mirror, only to find him already staring. He stopped rubbing his hands for a minute before looking down and continuing to wash his hands.

”Haha, yeah. Maybe they’re ready to leave now. Should we go and ask?” Peter asked, as they stood there for a second, awkwardly. He honestly didn’t know why it was suddenly so awkward.

”Yeah.” Harry said, not looking at him. Peter went and tried to open the door but Harry beat him to it. ”Wait.” He said, pushing the door close with his hand before rushing in front of Peter.

Their faces were suddenly really close, and Harry was speechless. Fuck it, he thought. What is the worst thing that could happen? I mean he could lose their friendship, but what’s the best that could happen? He quickly leaned closer and pushed his lips against Peter's.

It would be an understatement to say Peter was shocked. Harry didn’t have a shot at another go, because Peter was quick to push him away.

”Dude?!” He asked, Harry didn’t really have time to react or really say anything to him, other than trying to mutter some words.

Because Peter was grabbing his waist and pulling him closer before smacking his lips against his. He took a firm grip on Harry's waist, pushing him slowly against the wall. Harry started kissing him back, putting both of his hands on his best friend’s neck. Peter let out a happy noise, before turning his head a bit to deepen the kiss.

Peter's hands went to Harry's shoulder, the need to touch him as much as possible was too strong, even knowing it’s his best friend. Harry's hands went to Peter's lower back and his sweater, hands dipping inside and caressing his warm back. His best friend letting out happy noises, that only made Harry go crazier. He was pressed against the wall, with his best friend snogging the life out of him. He pulled him as close as he could.

He was drunk, so this was probably the only kiss he’s ever gonna get. Probably before he’s going to lose his best friend.

Timmy walks in the toilets, laughing when he hears that there’s two people kissing just behind his back and he smirked knowing someone’s getting some.

”There’s something hard pressing against my back, and it’s making me umcomfortable.” Timmy hears someone say and he laughs at it, while weeing before quickly recognizing the voice that said that. Harry. 

”Then let’s move a bit.” Peter said.

Timmy was having full on seizure at the moment. So two of his closest friends are making out in the boys’ bathroom? Wow okay. He needed to get out as quickly as possible. He tried to sneak out, but not before glancing at them to make sure it was them. And it sure as hell was them, Harry had put his hands under Peter’s shirt and it was half off, and Peter was literally squeezing Harry against the wall, snogging the life out of him. 

Peter’s mouth was warm against his, and he tasted like beer. He pulled on his best friend’s bottom lip a bit, having him make this groan noise before kissing him hungrily. They heard a knock on the door.

”Boys you in there?” Timmy asked before walking inside the bathroom.

The kissing boys quickly pulled away and moved a bit from the wall, and as Timmy walked inside the bathroom he was looking weirdly at them.

”You ok? We’re all leaving and wondered if you wanted to go so we could ride the same cab?” Timmy asked, and the flustered boys glanced at each others before nodding

”Sure, I’m ready. Just came here to take a wee.” Harry said, walking outside.

Peter and Timmy stood there, Timmy looking at him with this guestionable look his face, before rolling his eyes and following Harry. Peter right behind him.

Their other friends fitted inside one cab, and Timmy went with Peter and Harry, sitting in the middle of the boys. Not wanting the whole cab ride to be unbelievably awkward. He did want to ask what was going on? If they were dating and hadn’t just told them?

”So, where are you boys gonna spend your night?” Timmy asked, Peter’s stomach tightening at the awkward innuendo question. He probably didn’t mean it that way. He didn’t have the guts to say anything so he let Harry answer.

”Uh, home? And Peter’s probably coming with me. At least that’s the agreement we made when we decided to let him drink as well.” Harry slurred

”And what a fucking great idea that was.” Timmy muttered to himself, smirking a bit. They were both complete tossers. They think they can hide it? Making out in the boys’ bathroom? With no locked doors?

”What?” Harry asked

”I said, it was a great idea because now we all had fun.” Timmy smiled at them. Noticing it was awkward. So sitting in the middle didn’t help at all, only made it awkward to himself.

When Timmy had been dropped off, it was time to Peter and Harry.

”So who’s gonna pay up?” The taxi driver asked. ”It’s 67,85€.”

”Me.” Peter said. ”I’m the one with job.” He said, getting the money and handing them to driver. ”Keep the rest, good night.” He said, and even while drunk, he could still be really friendly to others.

They stumbled inside the flat. Harry holding onto his best friend. Peter walked Harry straight to his bedroom, since he probably isn’t in the mood for anything to drink or anything to eat and since they practically already had a wee before leaving and before…kissing, there was no need.

Once they reached the bedroom, Peter took off Harry’s shoes and the jacket he had. He put them down on the other side of the room, before noticing Harry was getting inside the covers with clothes.

”No, hey, you need to get these off.” Peter said, and Harry smirked immediately. ”Stop. Just take off your jeans.”

”Why don’t you take them off for me?” He asked, the drunk idiot he was.

Petet shook his head before doing like he was asked. He pulled off of his best friend’s jeans and then tossed them somewhere. Before walking closer to his face and zipping down the adidas jacket. Harry got up a little bit before lifting his hands and letting the jacket be pulled off.

”Stay..” Harry said as Peter was trying to leave the room.

”We should sleep. It’s like 4am.” Peter tried to reason with his best friend.

”No, come here.” Harry sat up on the bed and Peter walked to the bed next to him before being pulled down. He let out a manly squeak noise before falling on top of his drunk best friend. ”I really wanna kiss you right now.”

”What?” Peter asked, repeating their conversation from ealier, but now checking if Harry was gonna back out now or just say it again.

”I said, I really wanna kiss you now. Like in the bathroom. And more. A lot more.” He said, looking into his best friend’s eyes.

Peter’s eyes started drift to Harry’s lips before slowly leaning closer and kissing him. He was kissing his best friend, and he liked it. Harry kicked off the brunette’s shoes, before pushing him closer to him, crawling on top of the pillows on the bed and Petrer was pushing back.

”If you remember this in the morning, this was just a drunken mistake and didn’t mean a thing. But if you don’t remember this, well then neither will I.” Harry muttered against his best friend’s lips.

Harry pulled off his best friend’s sweater and tossed it somewhere before tugging on the white t-shirt as well. The brunette’s hands went to the blonde’s neck, deepening the kiss even more before he felt his jeans being pulled off as well, or at least someone trying to do that. He laughed a bit before opened his belt and threw his jeans somewhere to the floor amongst their other clothes.

Harry woke up when he felt his legs sticking out the bed. He shivered awake, and looked around a bit, not really understanding anything yet. He turned to look at his right and saw his brunette 23-year old best friend lying down there. He didn’t know what to feel. How to feel. Because the memories of last night came flooding back, they made out in the Konsta’s WC’s. They came home and they slept together.

Fuck it, he thought. He can worry about this in the morning, with Peter. And they can decide whether they never talk again, if it’s too awkward or if they can move on from this. If they want. Harry scooted closer to his best friend, and laid his head on his chest and slowly fell asleep, mini smile on his lips.

Peter started waking up after few hours. He almost had a stroke when he noticed his best friend sleeping on top of his chest. He looks so peacefull and cute, I cant wake him up now.. He thought to himself. I have to, he thought then. He shook him a bit and Harry almost like jumped up.

”Hi.” He said. They looked at each others in the eyes for a moment. Peter nodded slowly.

”I’m gonna go and shower.” Peter said, before looking for his boxers at the floor. He reached them with his finger before put them on under the covers and then got up.

”Because it’s morning or because we slept together?” Harry asked, bit hurt if his best friend was supposedly gonna go and wash off the ’dirt’ and the ’gay’.

”Don’t do that, Harry.” Peter said before walking away in the bathroom, but not before grabbing a towel on the way.

As soon as Peter was out of the bedroom, Harry groaned and hid his face.

”Fuck!” He let out loud.

He had really fucked up. But in his defense, he was drunk last night. Not that it would make Peter any less angry. Wait.. Is he waiting on him to join him? I mean no, that would be weird. But. He really did wanna shower as well and Peter just entered and turned on the shower. Harry quickly got up, and got himself a towel before walking towards the bathroom. He walked so closely, Peter didn’t hear him. He walked inside the shower and put his hands on his best friend’s waist.

”What? Harry, what are you doing here?” Peter asked as he turned around to look his best friend. ”Get out!”

”No.” Harry said, no reaction whatsoever on his face. It was like he had decided he’d stay here. That this was exactly where he was supposed to be. ”No.” Harry said again when Peter hadn’t said a word.

”Well, why did you come with me? Do you expect me to talk about what we did last night, because I’m not ready to do that. It all seems to weird to me. I just need little bit time before I’m ready to talk about it.” Peitsa said, and just before Harry said something, Peter beat him to it. ”--And before you say anything, it’s not because it was another guy. Like, yes you were my first time with a boy. But I’m not freaking out because of that. I honestly couldn’t care less if I did the dirty with guy friend or a friend girl. I’m freaking out because it was with you. My best friend, we’ve been best friends for 10 fucking years. Of course I’m freaking out a bit. And what you said to me last night. Like at Konsta. That you wanted to kiss me, when you weren’t even that drunk yet. Yes drunk, but totally understanding what was going on. And you said it again. And you were totally jealous over that girl, and I seriously wanna know what happened, but I cant talk about it. Not yet.”

”I understand.” Harry nodded. ”And I agree.”

”You do?” Peter asked, now bit confused

”Yeah. I didn’t come here to talk with you.” Harry said, and Peter’s eyes widened a bit.

Oh, he thought when the realizition hit him. Harry came into the shower because he obviously wanted to do something with him.

Harry noticed the sudden change in his best friend, and he smirked a bit before putting his hands on his waist and pulling him closer a bit. Both of their hearts were beating like crazy, and their eyes were locking. Peter knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he didn’t have it in him to push his best friend away. Why didn’t he? He just eyed him, and wondered what his next move would be.

Harry locked their lips finally, and took more firm grip on his best friend’s waist. After like 3 seconds, Peter kissed back, putting his hands on the blonde one’s neck. They made out for like minutes, passionately, completely hungover. Headaches killing them, but they shrugged it off and continued kissing. Harry pulled away from the kiss, and smiled at Peter before slowly getting down on his knees, swallowing his best friend’s dick. Peter’s hands went straight for Harry’s hair, tugging on slightly with every amazing move he did with his tongue or his mouth.

Then after what seemed like 3 minutes but was longer, Peter reached his climax. He shut his eyes and bit his lip, hard enough for it to bleed, but it didn’t. He tugged harshly on Harry’s hair, making him leave out a voice familiar to a hiss. And that kinda made Peter crazy, not that he’d admit it to anyone, and he came hotly into his best friend’s throat. Shooting few shots of warm white liquid.

Harry licked him clean, before wiping his mouth and getting up. He smiled proudly, before winking.. ”Happy showers.” Leaving the shower, but not before he could steal one kiss from him.

Peter was there left standing alone, wondering what the fuck just happened..

After he showered, he got out of the shower and went to put on some fresh clothes. Only seeing Harry wasn’t in the bedroom anymore. Okay. Good. He got sweatpants and a t-shirt from Harry’s closet. He smelled the t shirt, and even tho it smelled clean, it still smelled like Harry. He smiled a bit before putting them on, and grabbing his old dirty beer and cigarette smelling clothes. He left the bedroom only to find his best friend watching the TV.

”You done?” He asked

”What?” Peter asked. Did he now wanna end their friendship? Never do what they did, ever again? This suddenly? They didn’t even talk about it.

”I asked whether you’re done, if you maybe wanted some coffee or something. It’s ready and you can go and get some from the kitchen and come here and watch TV with me.” Harry explained, and Peitsa looked at him for a while. He hated how his best friend could look like he wasn’t bothered by something. How he could ignore a problem for awhile if he wanted to something nice.

”Uh, sure. Yeah, sounds good.” Peter tried to get out of his mouth.

He went to get the coffee. And started wondering since when did he get this feeling when their eyes locked? Since when did hearing Harry talk to him, make butterflies flatter in his stomach? And since when did he smell his clothes and smile after because they smelled exactly like him? Last time he checked, he wasn’t gay. He didn’t go around having sex with men. He didn’t have sex with his best friend. And he most definitely did not want to do it all over again.

”Hey.” Harry said as Peter flopped beside him on the couch.

”Hi.” Peter said. Bit awkwardly. Another thing he didn’t know when it had started.

”I was wondering. Why won’t I just drive you back to Konsta? Since you’re here, and you only drank because I wanted you to have fun as well.” Harry suggested

”Do you think it would be wise for us to be in the same car together? Like just the two of us?” Peter asked

”Just because we had sex, and I gave you a blowjob in the shower? It most definitely does not mean that we have to start avoiding each others. I know it’s bit awkward now, but avoiding will only make it more awkward.” Harry explained. Peter made the face of an agreement. ”It’s settled then. I’ll make sure to let Timmy know.”

”Thanks.” Peter said, sipping on his coffee

”Oh and by the way, you look really good in my clothes.” Harry said, smiling at his best friend over 10 years. Peter laughed and smiled back.

”Thank you.” He said and they kinda just dozed off and stared at each others in the eyes for a second or two. ”Ahem.” Peter coughed and looked away.

”You’re welcome.” Harry said, wearing his usual smirk on his lips before looking away as well.

”They smell like you.” Peter said, and Harry’s face turned towards him

”Yeah?” He asked. And Peter nodded. ”That okay?” Peter nodded again. ”I sometimes have some of your clothes as well that smell like you a bit, and I sometimes wear them so I can imagine you’re there with me when you’re really not.” Harry confessed

”Oh. You do?” Peter asked. Harry nodded for change. ”Why?”

”Because I want you to be there, and when you’re not….Well it’s the next best.” Harry said and Peter bit his lip before frowning a bit.

”Oh.”

He thought for a second or two before putting his coffee mug to the coffee table and turning to see his best friend. He took his mug also and did the same with it. Harry asked him what he was doing but he didn’t answer. He just leaned closer and closer with his brows frowning.

He locked their lips finally.

Harry smiled kissing him back, and put his hands on both sides of his best friend’s neck. He kissed with little bit force to make it more intense. No tongues were involved or even needed because this was intense enough. And good enough.

Peter let out a small noise of pleasure when Harry kissed him so well. He was such a good kisser. And Peter was so surprised, positively surprised. He didn’t expect him to enjoy kissing his best friend over 10 years this much. His male best friend. Not that he had a female best friend, he really didn’t have. But his best friend who was male.

Peter put his hands on Harry's waist and moved his body bit closer to make the kissing easier. Harry pulled out for a minute, catching his breath, and weirdly Peter got scared for a second that he was gonna pull away to stop the kiss. He didn’t tho.

Because after catching his breathe, Harry dived right back in. He pressed their lips together, and gave his best friend a good old smooch. He couldn’t stop smiling because he was kissing the guy he had been crushing for the last few months.

And like honestly, if he would have been unlucky. Peter could’ve been homophobic and completely could have shut him down when Harry went for the kiss last night. Instead they had sex. Very hot, good sex. Sex that you will never forget. They shared a night, a night that gives you butterflies in your tummy when you think about it.

And now they’re kissing.

Harry’s hand went to his best friend’s hair and went through it before pulling bit on them making Peter leave out a desperate voice. Harry pulled out from the kiss and looked at his friend, breathing heavily.

”Sorry about that.” Peter said, biting onto his lower lip, still tasting Harry's lips.

”You definitely don’t need to apologize. Like the last thing you should do, is apologize about kissing me.” Harry chuckled breathlessly and Peter smiled a bit. ”But explanation would be fine.”

”Sorry, I dont.. I dont have one.. Fuck, I wish I had my car here.” Peter whispered to himself.

”Look, we don’t need to talk about all this if you dont want to. How about I take you to your car and I’ll give you few days to think about and then we’ll talk?” Harry suggested

”Uh, yeah, I guess, I, I guess that sounds okay.” Peter nodded and Harry nodded back before pressing one kiss on his lips. ”Okay, yeah..” 

Few days later, Peter was anxious as fuck. He missed Harry a lot. Like he was going crazy right? He had never missed him this much before, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle it anymore. They usually hanged out every day or every other day. Peter decided he’d call Harry and ask if they could meet up, he needed to see his beautiful face. And his beautiful blonde hair, and blue eyes. And his white teeth and goofy smile.

And yeah, maybe touch him.

”Hey..” Harry said as he opened the door for Peter. ”Come in.”

”Thanks.” Peter said quietly, and bit his lip as he walked inside the house, straight to the living room couch.

”So, what did you wanna talk about? Is everything ok?” Harry asked, fidgeting his fingers.

”Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I just.. Kinda wanted to see your face.” Peitsa said, locking their eyes. Harry frowned his brows, smiling a bit.

”Well, you’ve seen it.” Harry shrugged

”And, I dont know what’s going on. Honestly, I have no idea what’s going on. It’s been like a week, and I feel like bursting because I’ve never missed you this much. And I just...” Petsa zoned off, reaching for Harry’s hand before intertwining them. And caressing his hand with his thumb.

”What you doing?” Harry asked, his heart beating like crazy.

”I don’t know, you make my brain go all foggy.” Peter explained. ”Do you still wanna kiss me?”

Harry frowned his brows smiling, ”I’ll always wanna kiss you.”

”Yeah?” Peter asked and Harry nodded. ”Kiss me.”

And Harry did. They kissed for a while before Harry pulled away.

”Was that horrible?” Harry asked. Peter shook his head, locking their eyes again. ”Do you wanna move in?”

”W-What?” Peter stuttered

”Do you wanna move in?”

”I, like… Literally, bring my stuff here and stop paying my rent and start paying half of this rent and buy us food every other month and share bed kinda ’move in’, move in?” Peter rambled

Harry laughed before biting onto his lower lip, before nodding. ”I mean, you practically live here anyway. Just bring your stuff here and get rid of your old place and we’ll make this our place.” The blonde suggested

”Okay. When?”

”Now?” Harry suggested again

”Now? I hadn’t seen you in a week, and you want me to move in now?” Peter asked his eyes all big

”Yes, let’s go clean up in your shitty messy apartment and bring your important stuff, and clothes here so you can basically move in tonight? And we’ll keep cleaning and bringing your stuff here?” Harry said.

Peter took his best friend’s hand inside his again, and intertwined them again before gazing into his eyes. They looked at each other’s for a while before Peter agreed.

They went to his apartment and they gathered his food and clothes and personal stuff before bringing them to Harry’s place. Also few of his electricity stuff, before they started doing the dishes and vacuuming and washing the floors.

”Ouch!” Harry heard Peter as he fell over.

He went to see what happened, and saw his best friend trying to get up from the floor. ”What happened?”

”The floor’s still wet.” The brunette shrugged before reaching for a hand. Harry helped him up, and as Peter tried to pull back his hand, Harry didn’t let him. Instead their eyes locked, and Peter frowned his brows. ”What?”

”Are we really doing this? You moving in with me?” Harry asked, caressing Peter’s hand.

”Don’t you want to?” Peter asked, bit frustrated now that they’d been cleaning and stuff for the entire day, that if he didn’t want to anymore.

”No, I do, I do. I just.. I mean. I wouldn’t have, really, like cared, if you’ve always been there. That if you would’ve moved in earlier.” Harry stumbled through his words.

”What you mean?”

”I mean, I like having you there. That you’ve basically been living there as long as I have. I like having you where I go. You’re always everywhere I am.” He said

”I like going everywhere with you.” Petrr shrugged, only now realizing that, yeah he does. He always knew that he’d go anywhere and everywhere with his best friend. Not the others, but with Harry. And he had never realized it before but, he just might be in love with his best friend.

”That’s bit clichè, don’t you think?” Harry said, blushing a bit

”At least it worked.” Peter smirked, noticing that blush creeping upon his best friend’s cheeks and neck.

”Come on, we should, we should continue before it gets too late. We need to go buy some food as well, I have no milk for coffee.” Harry said, and Peter frowned his brows.

”You dont put milk in your coffee?” He pointed out

”You do, and since it’s gonna be your first morning in your new home, you don’t want it to start with you waking up without milk for your coffee.” Harry chuckled

Peter leaning closer and pressed his lips against Harry’s. Neither of them moved their lips, but they just kissed like that for a moment.

”Thanks.” Peter said before they continued cleaning.

***********  
Later that evening when Peter had all of the most nessecary stuff with them, they left. And put the stuff around the house, and they flopped on the couch.

”Could we like.. I mean, do you want to.. Ya know. Do something to celebrate this with?” Harry stuttered his way through his words and Peter turned around to see him and smirked.

”Do you mean you wanna hook up?”

”Or just kiss.” Harry shrugged.

Peter shook his head slightly before smiling and leaning closer to kiss him again.

Harry pulled away before quickly asking, ”Is this a yes to the sex or just kissing?”

Peter laughed, before kissing him once and saying, ”It’s a yes to anything and everything you wanna do.”

Harry’s heart fluttered a bit at that and he leaned in to lock their lips again. Peter crawled to lay on the couch and pulled his best friend with him, while they continued to kiss. Harry’s mouth tasted like coffee and chocolate they had bought from the shop and enjoyed bit earlier.

Peter loved kissing him, he loved putting his hands on his lower back, like he’s doing right now. And deepen the kiss with his tongue. He loved how warm he was against him, and how good he smelt and tasted. He loved what he felt inside his tummy while he was experiencing all this.

He loved him.

He never knew that these feelings he got when they were together were not platonic, because there was no way in hell he was in love with his best friend. But now that he knows he is, he can easily say that this feeling, it has probably always been there.

He remembers feeling this goofy and warm while Harry was touching him. And how he had always liked the way he smelt and his smile. His smile and laugh was probably the best thing about him. He’s so beautiful. He’s so handsome.

Harry put his hands on Peter’s cheeks, before biting onto his bottom lip, earning a good old groan. He wanted to hear it again, and hear him begging. He grinded against him, something he thought he’d never get to do.

”Fuck, Harry.” Peter moaned, before gripping his lower back harder and grinding back. Their dicks molding like puzzles. He was hard, like -7th grade your teacher’s hot- hard.

”I know.” Harry said, kissing down his best friend’s neck while grinding harder. ”Trust me. I know.”

”I just.” Peter tried to say. ”Fuck.” He felt utterly pathetic, he had never felt this. Like honestly, he felt so… Needy?

”Take this off.” Harry said, pulling away Peter’s sweater as quickly as he could. ”You’re so fit.” He said, looking down on his best friend’s chest. He didn’t have like six pack, but he was fit. He was so handsome. He his face. His eyebrows. And his eyes. His laugh and his goofy smile.

He kissed down on his best friend’s chest, licking at his nipples. Sucking them a bit. Because the first and last time they had sex, he was drunk. More drunk than Peter, so Peter basically did all the work. They kissed for awhile and grinded before they were both hard and Peter had just fucked him for like 10 minutes or so and wasn’t it good sex.

So now that he was in control of his words and actions, he wanted to do anything and everything to him. He went back to his collarbone and sucked on it before kissing up to his jawline and nibbling on to it for a minute. Forming a love bite. Peter of course moaning his ass off.

”Harry.” He let out before trying to pull off his hoodie. He succeeded. ”Should we go to our bedroom?”

Harry snorted loudly before kissing him deeply. ”Yeah.”

Harry got up from the couch and pulled Peter with him, and they walked quickly to the bedroom and crawled to the bed. Peter under Harry. Harry kissing him deeply on the lips, not too hard but intensively. Peter felt like he was about to burst. Not like climax, but burst, because all this felt so good and he wanted to feel Harry. And have him tell him he feels the same way, because all this is so new.

”You wanna top or bottom?” Harry asks seductively while he kisses down his neck and collarbone, biting with his teeth.

”Bottom.” Peter said, looking into his eyes. ”Because I know you wanna handle me.” Peter smirked into his best friend’s eyes.

”You got it.” Harry went lower kissing the brunette’s tummy, down to his happy trail. Peter moaning, putting his fingers through Harry’s soft blonde hair.

Harry unbuttoned his friend’s jeans and undid the zipper, before pulling them down slowly. Leaving him only on his loose white boxers, his dick hard as fuck.

”You’re so big.” Harry said, palming him through his boxers.

”And you’re such a tease.” Peter said, bucking his hips.

”I just love to see you begging for more. It’s a good look on you.” Harry said before mouthing his dick, the whole shaft.

”You love to see me begging?” Peter asked, and Harry nodded.

”Fuck, okay, yeah.” Harry stuttered a bit before pulling down his best friend’s loose boxers, seeing how his hard dick slapped him in the stomach. ”Jesus.”

Harry leaned down to lick the tip, he loved his dick. He like really loved the look of it, he loved how warm it was and how big and how…. He just loved it, okay? He sucked the tip, before slowing swallowing it. He sucked on the top for a while, before licking the underside of the tip, and licking the shaft, hearing Peter leave horny moans and groans. He was loving this just as much as Harry was.

”Harry, fuck, I forgot how warm and wet your tongue is.” Peter said, running his hand through Harry’s blonde hair.

Harry pulled off of his dick, and leaned down to kiss him once. He quickly pulled off of his pants, before looking for the lubrication. He asked Peter if he wanted a condom, but he refused. They’re both clean. He lubricated his dick, before rubbing it on Petrr’s entrance. He bit his lip, before bucking his hips.

Harry slowly pushed in, Peter putting his hands on his shoulders pulling his friend closer, wanting to feel intimate. The blonde pulled out little bit before thrusted in, and then repeated it again, and again and then they were having sex.

Harry pulled out as they both climax hotly, and messily. It was messy, and sticky, but hot. He cuddled close to his lover, and kissed his cheek once before smiling and hugging him from his side.

”Well that was good.” Peter said quietly, after few minutes.

”And we can both agree nobody saw this coming.” Harru laughed. ”Ya know, us. You and me having sex.”

”I know. But then again, because we’re best friends, and we’re always together… It’s not that big of a surprise this happened. I mean, I honestly always have kinda wondered weather you liked boys.” Peter said

”Really? You have? You’ve thought about stuff like this about me?”

”Well, not like having sex with you or hook up or goof around or anything. But like you seem so chilled, like if you liked all the genders.” Peter shrugged. ”Just a thought that’s crossed my mind couple times.”

”Couple times?” Harry laughed. ”Okay, well, apparently I do.”

”Apparently I do too.” Peter smiled before slowly reaching closer to his blonde friend to get a kiss. They smooched and pulled away, blushing a bit. ”So, yeah.”

”Yeah.” Harry said before squeezing Peitsa a bit before closing his eyes for a moment.

 

Turns out they fell asleep for the long run. They woke up the next day, or well the next morning. Peter lying on top of Harry. Peter started moving a bit, memories of last night coming back. He smiled a bit, before biting his lips. His dick hard as fuck. Damn those morning woods, Peitsa thought to himself. He checked if his best friend/boyfriend(?) was asleep, and he was. Good.

His had wondered under the covers, to his dick. He found it was all warm and hard and wet. He rubbed the tip for a while, crying out because a touch in the morning when he’s hard, felt so fucking good. His hips bucking, his hand going lower taking in the shaft as well.

Fuck, he almost let out. He didn’t wanna wake Harri, because just as much as he would want to do this with him, he felt like he would be overstepping his boundaries. Because they already had sex yesterday.

His hand going bit faster, and he actually let out a moan that he regretted immediately. He bit his lip, thumbing the tip and bucking his hips. He kept jerking off to the thought of his best friend’s dick. And how fucking good it had felt inside him yesterday. And him filling him with his seed, felt so full. He went so deep, slow, fuck, he hasn’t been working on his dick for more than 5 minutes and he feels he can cum any minute now.

He tries to move his hand up and down as fast as he can, because of Harry. He stiffens next to him, and Peter immediately stops for a minute, before continuing jerking off.

Things didn’t go as he had planned though, because he felt a hand wandering on his thigh, going up. That hand grabbed his wet and hard dick and Peitsa let out a cry.

”Fuck.” He cried. ”Harry. Ah, jesus. Fuck. Can you.. the tip, fuck the tip...” Peter ried to form a sentence, not succeeding tho.

Harry did understand what he had meant and he went to the tip, rubbing it in circles. Peter grabbing Harry’s arm.

”Fuck, you’re making me hard by letting out all those noises. And I’m already so turned on by you. Like I’m always turned on by you. Fuck, like, all the time. Have been for months actually.” Harry said, before closing the distance and kissing him.

Harry rolls on top of him, spreading his legs so he could fit better.

”Months?” Peter asked, not believing Harri had wanted to do all sorts of dirty things with him for months and he hadn’t noticed anything.

Wait.. No. What about the thing about him having been weird for the last weird months?

”Yeah, actually.” Harry kissed his jawline, bumping his wet dick.

He then got lower, so his face was on top of his dick and put it in his mouth. Sucking on it, spitting on it a bit, to lubricate it. He had other plans than just jerking off his best friend. He closed Peter’s legs and started crawling on top of him, sitting on top of his dick.

”Fuck, you gonna ride me?” Peter asked, as he put both of his hands on both of his best friend’s ass cheeks.

”I really, really want to.” Harry said, slowly leaning his forehead against his friend’s.

Peter his right hand on Harry’s cheek and pushed their lips together to form a kiss.

”You’re so good looking.” Harry whispered against the brunette’s lips. He pulled away, biting onto his lower lip. Shaking his head a bit.

”I’m not..”

”You are. Specially under me, looking all flustered.” Harry said, kissing down Peters’s neck. ”Ready to have me swallow up your dick well, like it’s what I’ve been doing for years.”

”Jesus, Harry, you can’t just.. You need to stop saying stuff like that.” Peter said, feeling this burning feeling in his chest, and something flattering inside his stomach.

”Why? You don’t like it when I talk dirty to you?” Harry asks, nibbling on the older one’s neck.

”I-I do, I do, hell yeah I do. I just.. It’s kinda driving me crazy.” Peter says, squeezing his best friend’s buttocks. Caressing them a bit.

”In a good way or bad way?” The blonde asks, looking up to his best friend

”Can you ever go crazy in a good way?” He teases, and the top rolls his eyes at that. ”But, in a good way, this time.”

Harry smirks his usual smirk, before shyly spitting on his hand and reaches for his best friend’s dick, behind his back, lubricating it. He also starts to push in it slowly.

Peter grabs on his best friend’s sides, squeezing them, curling his toes, heading leaning back, him arching his back. It feels so fucking good, and Harry’s so fucking beautiful on top of me, taking my dick up his ass, so fucking well. Fuck, I love him so much. Peitsa thought in his head, all messed up.

”You have no idea how long I’ve just wanted to push you on my bed, strip you down and jump on top of you and do this.” Harry whispered quietly into his brunette friend’s ear, hearing his breathe quickening.

He started moving a bit, of course at first in circles, like just rolling his butt on the dick. Peter letting out a groan, hot groan, that made Harry's dick twist.

Peter slowly thrusted up, going deep inside Harry. Harry letting out a cry. He fucked up into Harry, while Harry spent the 10 minutes grinding back to Peter’s dick. As they reached their highs, Harry dropped to the bed, next to Peter and moved slightly closer than neccesary.

”Fuck, okay, so that happened.” Peter said as he turned to see smirking Harry

”Yep, it sure did.” Harry let out loud as well.

”My heart’s beating really fast.”

”You’re out of breath because of your orgasm.” Harry said, sliding his fingers on Peter’s forearm.

”No. I mean, yes, I am. But my heart’s been beating really fast lately. Because of you.” Peter said. ”Sounds cliché, I know. But I also know, that you happen to like cliché stuff.” Peter smirked before leaning in and stealing one kiss.

”I guess I do.” Harrysaid before running his hand through his best friend’s hair.

”What about the others?” Peter asked as his heart slowed down a bit.

”I guess they like cliché stuff as well, or not? I don’t know, Timmy’s not a romantic. Thomas is a bit, and John and Henri aren’t.” Harry explained and Peter looked at him with a smirk. ”What?”

”I meant if we should tell them? Or if you don’t want to. And if you want to, what should we tell them or not tell them?” Peter said all in one breath

”Oh. Oh.” Harry let out. ”Uh, I don’t know. Do you think we should tell them?”

”I think we could if you want to. If not, then we won’t. I’m asking you, so what you want, is what we’re gonna do.” Peter said, biting his bottom lip, getting lost in Harry’s mezmerising blue eyes.

”Have you always been like this?” Harry smirks, stealing one kiss from the brunette. He shrugs. ”I think I’m gonna wanna keep having sex with you, and waking up to you and laughing and making stupid idiotic plans and ideas with you without having them make stupid comments about us.”

”What makes you think they’re gonna make stupid comments about us?”

”I mean, we’ve been best friends for 10 years. We’ve always been closest, it’s always been just the two of us. And I don’t want them to be suggesting that they saw this coming, or that they always knew I was gay. Because like I’m not, okay? I’m not gay. I just..” Harry said, frowning his brows a bit.

”You’re Harry. And it doesn’t matter who you wake up next to, you’ll always be Harry. And they’ll always love you no matter who you have sex with.” Peter says, intertwining their hands and Harry closes his eyes smiling at him a bit. Nodding. ”Let’s just continue this. And stress about it later, okay?”

”Okay.”

”But more kissing.” Peter said pulling Harry into a kiss.

”Definitely more kissing.” Harry smiled into the kiss

”But wait, you said you’ve been wanting to be like this with me for months. Is that why you’ve been acting all weird? And in the bathroom when I asked why you’ve been weird for months, you said you had a problem with yourself. Is this… Is this why?” Peter asked, motioning between them.

”Yeah.” Harry said quietly and nodded

”You could’ve just said something, you know.”

Harry snorted, ”Like what?”

”Anything, or you could’ve just kissed me sooner if that’s easier.” Peter smirked, because well yeah that’s exactly what Harry did

”Fuck you.” Harry said, showing Peter his tongue

”You already did, three times.” Peter smirked

”Hahaha, very funny. I’m laughing.” Harry said sarcastically, but highkey trying to hide his smile. ”You’re such a dork.”

”You love me.” Peter said

”You’re lucky you’re my best friend.” Harry fired back, and Peter would never admit it, but he was kinda disappointed in that answer.

I mean he’s in love with his best friend, and he kinda like teased him about having him feel the same way, and he was expecting for Harry to either deny it or admit it. But he totally avoided the situation and claimed him as his best friend. I mean they are best friends. They are. But right now, it feels like they’re so much more.

Even tho they’re not.

”We really should get up. It’s like 12pm.” Peter said, not answering that. Which Harry did notice but didn’t say anything because he was sure he’s just reading too much into it.

”Yeah, I guess. What you wanna do? It’s Sunday. And we have today off.” Harry asked

”I don’t know. Maybe go to the movies or watch a movie here. Or go out with the boys for drinks.” Peter suggested, intertwining their fingers. Harry turned to look at him.

”Drinks with the boys sounds good. Then maybe a movie here. With or without the boys.” Harry said to his best friend

”Do you want to watch movie with the boys or just the two of us?” Peter asked, ”Because I’m cool with both.”

”I’m cool with both too.” The blonde nodded.

*******

”So what you guys been up to? I haven’t heard from either of you for like a week. Since we went for drinks.” Thomas said, clueless of everything. Like the rest of them, except Timmy.

”Uh..” Peter went speechless, and glanced at Harry

”Harry did told me ya’ll weren’t speaking. Well he didn’t say that, he just said you guys hadn’t spoken in days, when I texted him few days ago.” John butted in

”Were ya’ll fighting?” Thomas asked

”No.”

”No.”

They said in unison. Everyone stared at them, frowning their brows.

”No, we just hadn’t spoken in days. We don’t have to text or call, or hang out every day.” Peter said

”I tried to come by yours yesterday but the house was all dark, and when I tried to look through the windows, I didn’t even see most of your stuff. Like I thought you’d been robbed and killed. Because I also tried calling, but you didn’t answer.” Timmy said

”Uh, yeah, that.. Uh.. We kinda--”

”Moved together?” Tony asked

”Yeah.” Harry said for change. ”How’d you guess?”

”It was about time?” Tony said, smirking. Both of the boys blushing.

”About time what?” Thomas asked, totally clueless

”About time they decided to move together and stop the endless driving around, because they hang out like every day.” Timmy said

”Oh, yeah it was about time.” Thomas said as well, grinning before sipping on his beer.

”So, how’re ya’ll?” Peter asked, trying to change the subject.

As the others were explaining how their week has been, Harry slid his hand up Peter’s thigh. Squeezing bit. Peter’s eyes widened, and turned to look at Harry. Timmy noticed that, and smirked. He knew something was up. And if what he thinks is up, he’s really happy for them.

 

”What was that?” Peter asks Harry as they get into their car.

”What?” Harry plays, he doesn’t start the car but just stares towards the road

”You know what.” Peter says. ”You say you don’t wanna tell them, but you do that without a warning whatsoever.”

”Yeah, so? They didn’t suspect a thing.”

”Well that’s not entirely true.” Peter said, biting his lip. ”They were smirking and saying it was about time.”

”Yeah, exactly the kind of comments I don’t wanna be hearing from my best friends.” Harry said, squeezing the steering wheel.

”Hey.” Peter said, ”It’s okay. It’s gonna be alright. They’re gonna be cool about this, if they ever find out.”

”Ever find out?” Harry asks, turning to see his friend. ”You’re saying we’re always gonna goof around in secret?”

”Well, I wouldn’t know what to tell them if they asked, so it’s better they don’t wanna ask anything?”

”I guess.” Harry looked back at the steering wheel

”Or… Have you changed your mind since this morning?” Peter tried

”I don’t know.. When they were asking all these questions while back, I kinda just wanted to grab your hand and smile.”

”You could’ve done it, ya know? It would’ve been alright. Even without asking me first, because I’m both fine doing this in secret and in the open.” Peter smiles. ”As long as I get to fall asleep next to you, close to you.”

”I can work with that.” Harry smirks, leaning closer to kiss Peter on the lips.

”Me too.” Peter smiles.

What the didn’t know, is that Timmy had been outside, waiting for a cab, witnessing the whole situation. The kiss included.

Harry started the car and drove home.

”Follow that car...They’re my friends.” Timmy told the cab driver before getting a weird look. He did as he was told, tho.

 

”So...” Peter walked behind Harry in the kitchen, putting his hands on his waist. ”You feel like getting a beer? Since you didn’t drink anything there?”

”Sure.” Harry turned around to look his friend/future boyfriend.

”Okay. I’m gonna go and get you one.” Peter said, locking their eyes, smiling.

”Go on then.”

”I’m going.” Peter said, glancing at his best friend’s lips. Before leaning closer and kissing them. They locked their lips for awhile. Softly. Before pulling away. And locking their eyes again.

Petrr could’ve sworn he saw passion, and love, and adoration in Harry’s eyes. And that plus what he had said little bit earlier, gave him courage to try and tell him how he feels.

”Harry...” Peter started

”What?” Harry asked, taking his hand inside his, intertwining them.

”I, kinda wanna tell you something.” Peter nibbled on his bottom lip.

* The doorbell went *

Peter both sighed and groaned, even tho that’s not humanly possible to do at the same time. He kinda did.

”Hold on.” Peter said, before walking to the door. He opened it. Revealing Timmy. ”Hey?”

”Hi.” Timmy said cheerfully. ”What’s up?”

”Uh, nothing much, was just about to grab another beer?” Petet said, totally confused on why he was here. ”What about you?”

”Thought we could hang out, since you have moved here, and didn’t tell me.” Timmy said, walking inside the house.

”Okay then..” Peter said to himself

”Who was that?” Harry asks, opening a beer. ”Can we go back to kissing or do you have another visitor com–Oh hey Timmu!” Harry said and bit his lip

”Hey. And you don’t have to stop kissing on my account. It’s cool.” Timmy said, and sat down

Peter and Harry exchanged looks.

”What?” Peter asked

”I said, you don’t have to stop kissing just because I’m here. I’ve seen you kiss like two times. Inside the past week.” Timmy said, smirking

”What? When?” Harry said, putting the can of beer aside

”Right before I came knocking on the batroom door at the bar. Ya’ll didn’t even notice me because ya’ll were busy sucking the life out of each other’s faces. And I quickly took a wee, before realizing it’s you two. And left. And two seconds later, knocked on the door like it was my first time there.” Timmy explained.

”Oh. When was the seconth time? Have you been creeping behind our windows?” Harry asked

”No, it was literally like twenty minutes ago. Before ya’ll left the yard, you leaned closer to kiss Peter and he smiled and ya’ll left. And I told the taxi driver to follow you guys, so I could finally come and ask what’s up.” Timmy said. ”And I mean no harm, if ya’ll dont wanna tell me anything, it’s totally fine. I mean, I love you two. Ya’ll my best friends since we were in school. I don’t care if you two suddenly like dicks. It’s fine.”

”Okay.” Peter said. Timmy looked at both of them. If the okay stood for ’okay we will tell you’, or ’okay thanks for saying we dont have to tell you, because we wont’.

”Okay…?”

”I don’t know.” Harry

”Don’t know what?”

”Don’t know what to tell you.” Peter said

”How can you not know what to tell me?”

”Because we haven’t really talked yet.” Harry said.

”Okay hold on. Ya’ll kissed at t he bar and moved in together but don’t know what to tell me?” Timmy asked. ”I.. Wow, okay ya’ll stupid.”

”Hey!” Peter said, throwing his hands up in the air.

”Sorry, but it’s clear ya’ll wanna spend as much time together as possible. And if I were you, I would tryna find out why. Unless you already know why?” Timmy said in a suggestive manner.

Timmy loved his friends, he really did. But sometimes they could be really stupid. How come they have moved in together but haven’t told each other they totally wanna get married and get babies? I mean come on, it’s obvious..

Peter’s crush for Harry has been TOO obvious for years, by the way he looks at him and is always sacrificing his own happiness and well being for him. And well Harry’s just little dense sometimes, but doesn’t really hang out with others as much as he does with Peter. So.. That’s that.

”I don’t think it’s really your business what we do or don’t do.” Harry said, little defensive. And Peter heard he was bit afraid by his tone. Others maybe wouldn’t, but Peter did.

”I just said, ya’ll don’t have to tell me anything. But if I were either of you, I would tell the other.” Timmy said

”And I just said it’s none of your business.” Harry said, walking closer to Timmy

”Okay, Harry.” Peter said, pulling him back. He takes Harry’s face inside his hands and looks into his eyes. ”It’s okay. Hey? What’s wrong?”

”Nothing.” Harry says looking away from his best friend.

”That’s not nothing. Talk to me.” Peter said, trying to get Harry look at him.

Timmy eyes them, as they whisper something. And he immediately feels quilty for making Harry feel bad. Or whatever he did. He didn’t wanna hurt either of them, or make them feel like he would judge them for being together. Or for wanting to be together…

”I think I’m gonna go.” Timmy says and leaves without looking back.

”Hey.” Peter hugs Harry. ”Penny for your thoughts?”

”I just felt really judged. And surrounded. Like surrounded with judgment.”

”Surrounded? I don’t judge you. I wouldn’t judge you. I wouldn’t.” Peter promised Harry

”I know, I know. I just… I can’t help but feel like I was. He was asking these questions, and telling us that we need to talk. It was like I was judged AND forced. I was being told what to do, and you know I hate that.” Harry said, biting onto his lower lip nervously

”I know.” Peter nodded, pulling away from the hug. ”You don’t need to be anything you’re not when you’re with me.”

”I know.” Harry smirks, ”That’s why you’re my best friend.”

”Great to be best friends with you.” Peter said sarcastically. I mean he did mean it, he loves being best friends with Harry. But he was referring to what Timmy had said earlier.

”I know.” Harry said, both of their faces suddenly turning serious and their eyes locking. Peter took Harry’s hand in his.

”I wanna be best friends with you, always. And I’ll always wanna live here. Have crabby job, and crabby paycheck, only two overly expensive grocery stores. Loads of friends. And have you.” He said

Harry nodded. He knew what Peter meant. He wanted to be boyfriends.

”Me too.” Harry said, smiling.

Peter knew it as well.

He put his hands on Harry’s waist, and looked down at this lips. About to kiss him.

”Do you wanna put it on facebook?” Peter asked. He meant about the two of them dating.

Harry leaned his head back, chuckling out loud, smiling widely. ”Facebook! Hahaha.”

The blonde closed the distance between their faces after the laugh stopped, putting his hands on the brunette’s neck and pushing him towards the kitchen sink. They leaned against it, kissing passionately. No tongues needed whatsoever. The kiss was heated and passionate as it is.

”Fuck, Jesus, Harry.” Peter said as he pulled away for a minute. ”If I knew how much of a kisser you are, I would’ve gotten you drunk way sooner than last week.”

”Ditto.” Harry chuckled. Peter shook his head.

They kissed again, few minutes later it escalated from that and they were lowkey fucking against the kitchen sink. It was hot as fuck. Since Peter loves Harry's dick, and he can take it wherever.

*****

”Good morning.” Harry said as Peter walked from their bedroom to the kitchen. The next morning. They both had work. So.

Harry had made coffee and was drinking it, reading his schedule for the day. Peter poured himself a cup of coffee, before walking towards Harry and kissing his cheek.

”Morning.” He smiled as he sat down in front of his new boyfriend.

”Did you sleep well?” The blonde boyfriend asked

”I did. Very well.”

”My boyfriend slept well, cool.” Harry said, smirking his famous handsome smirk.

”Your boyfriend..?” Peter smiled. Harry bit his bottom lip. ”I like that.”

”Me too.” Harry said, sliding his hand towards Peter’s on top of the table.

Peter took his hand, and intertwined them.

”Why didn’t you just talk to me sooner? Like I don’t know, inside the first month you started having dirty thoughts about me?” Peter asked

”How in earth do you tell your best friend you have dirty thoughts about him, and would love for them to become reality?” Harry joked

”That is true.” Peter nodded

”And you honestly never thought about me like that? Before I kissed you?” Harry asked

”I don’t think so, but I mean… The way I feel now, and the way I feel when I kiss you and when we have sex, and stuff. When we’re being really like intimate and close and cute and stuff. Like when I think about you, the way I feel. Hasn’t changed at all. Now I just… Know it.”

”Know what?” Harry asks, confused

”That the way I care about you, and take care of you. Isn’t platonic. And I don’t know since when it hasn’t been. Like I don’t know when things changed. When we first became friends, I thought you were the coolest person I had ever met. And like… I don’t know, your happiness has always meant more to me than anyone else’s. You’re the number one in my life. Now it just isn’t as best friends. It’s as boyfriends.” Peter shrugged

”Oh. Okay now I feel like you were in this before me.” Harry chuckled

”According to Timmy, we’ve been in this together for like… Always.” Peter said, squeezing his hand

”You’re still my best friend.” Harry nodded

”You’re my best friend as well.”

”But also your boyfriend.” Harry smirked before pulling away his hand and finishing his coffee and getting up. ”I’m getting of 15:30.”

”Okay. I’m getting of 16:30. I’ll see you home.” Peter said

”Drive safely.” Harry said, pressing a kiss on Peter’s cheek, and ran a hand through his morning hair.

******************************  
A month later and the situation is the same. They’re still dating. There’s loads and loads of kissing. And plenty of mindblowing sex. Literally. It’s hot.

They’re honestly in love with each others. Well Peter is, Harry hasn’t realized it yet because he’s bit dense. But he will get there. He likes Peter so much. So much.

They haven’t even told each other that they like each other, but I mean they kinda know because they’re dating.

Peter is planning on telling Harry tonight. Telling that he’s in love with him. And he’s kinda scared if Harry won’t feel the same way. But he kinda thinks he will.

”Hey.” Peter jumps on the bed, next to his boyfriend.

He’s doing some work on his computer. But Peter has other plans. He kisses Harry’s cheek once. Again. And third kiss to his neck. Harry smiles.

”What’re you doing?” He asks, closing his eyes, and leaning his neck bit back so Peter can keep kissing him

”Kissing down my boyfriend’s neck. What do you think I’m doing?”

”I think you’re interrupting my work.” Harry smirks.

”No. I’m definitely kissing down my boyfriend’s neck.” Peter says before sucking on a spot, with teeth. Forming a hickey.

Harry bites onto his lower lip, letting out a small sigh.

”Babe.” Harry says, ”I’m really trying to finish my work. It’s stressing me out.”

”You sound like an old man who has no time for his wife.” Peter smirked, biting onto Harry’s neck

”Ouch!” Harry squeaked. ”You’re not my wife, or my girlfriend. You’re my boyfriend, and I do have time for you. After I finish my work and my stressing.”

”Why cant I unstress you and you’d be able to work better?” Peter chuckled, licking down his boyfriend’s neck. Nibbling onto his collarbone.

”Fuck. Peter...” Harry said, unconsously bucking his hips. Peter chuckled.

”Your dick wants to stop working on your computer, and wants to start working on me.” Peter said, closing the computer and climbing on top of his handsome boyfriend.

He smiled at Harry, before quickly once kissing him on the lips before going back to his neck. Biting and nibbling and licking. Making him leave all these hisses, and groans. Harry crossed his arms around his skinny boyfriend’s back. And pulled him closer.

That draw Peter’s attention and Harry locked their lips. Giving up. Wanting to have sex with him. 

”Umph!” Peter let out, before putting his hands on Harry’s neck and kissing him back. Really really passionately.

”You’re amazing kisser.” Harry said, before pushing his tongue inside Peter’s mouth and started battling with his tongue.

”Fuck, you too.” Peter said.

Harry lowered his hands from Peter’s back to his ass and squeezed a bit, and grinded upwards.

”Ride me.” He said against Peter’s lips. Peter lick his lips, before smooching them once and nodded.

”Fuck, yeah.”

Peter quickly took off his shirt, and then took of Harry’s shirt as well. He leaned down to lick his titties. As has as it was because of his position, but he tried his best. He nibbled on his nipple, bit on it gently, before sucking on it. Making it hard. He jumped of his lap, before unbuttoning his jeans, and watched Harry pull of his sweatpants.

”Grind on me, baby.” Harry said, before Peter climbed back on top of Harry’s lap. Doing as he asked. Grinding their crotches together. Both of them leaning their heads back. ”Fuck, jesus. Yes, like that, baby. Fuck.”

”Feels so good. Can’t wait to feel that inside me.” Peter said, biting onto his tongue before looking at his boyfriend and made this really horny face. Because that’s what he is, really horny. Really really horny.

Harry put his hand on top of Peter’s boxers, and palmed him through his boxers, Peter bucking up his hips. Biting onto his tongue harder.

They pulled off their boxers, and Peter lubed up his boyfriend’s dick before sitting on top of it, pushing it past his rim.

”Fuck, babe.” Peter said, loving the feeling of his boyfriend’s dick spreading his asshole. Harry’s dick was pretty big. It was bigger than his own. He loved how big it was. He loved a big dick. Fuck. He worshipped one.

Harry thrusted up.

”Ride me hard. Ride me so fucking hard, I can’t even remember what day it is.” Harry said, and Peter rolled around on Harri’s dick.

****

”That was so fucking good.” Harry said as Peter sat up and Harry's dick fell out of his asshole.

”I know. Your dick is, fuck.” Peter said, and chuckled.

”That good, huh?”

”Yeah.” Peter laughed. Harry laughed as well before locking their eyes and kissing his boyfriend once.

”You’re good as well.” He said before pressing his lips together.

Peter smiled, his stomach hurting. This was it. ”I love you.” He said out loud, his face hurting.

Harry’s mouth dropped a bit, before forming into a smirk. ”You do?” Peter nodded. Harry jumped towards to catch Peter's mouth with his forcefully, and grabbing his face. They kissed for like 5 seconds. ”I love you too.” Harry said as they rested their foreheads against each other’s.

Peter smiled, kissing him once again. They both shook their heads, laughing a bit. It was out in the open now.

”Like ’love me’, love me?” Harry asked his brunette boyfriend who was now smirking like he didn’t want anything else in his life except Harry.

”Yeah, like.. I’m in love with you, love you.” Peter said and Harry pressed his lips together. His heart beating hard.

Few months back when he started noticing he wanted to ride his best friend’s dick, he never would’ve guessed it would’ve actually happen, and that they would actually fall in love with each others.

”Fuck, okay, yeah. I’m in love with you too. Have been for a while actually.” Harry said, his brows frowning, and his heart pounding in his chest.

”Good to know.” Peter said laughing, getting back on his boxers and a t-shirt. Harry did the same.

”No, I mean.. I’m in love with you.” He said. He locked their eyes.

”You told me that already. And I said it’s good to know. Like really good to know.” Peter smirked before hugging his boyfriend.

”Have you thought about telling our friends or someone?” Harry asked

”No, I was waiting you’d bring it up, because I’ve been fine with telling them for a while now.”

”Oh, okay. Well I guess the reason why I’m bringing it up now, is that I think we should tell our friends we’re dating.” Harry smiled a bit, blushing.

”Really?” Peter smirked, ”Not afraid they’d say stupid stuff?”

”No. I mean sure yeah, I’d rather have them not say stupid stuff. But I love you, and I don’t care.” Harry said, biting onto his bottom lip, blushing some more.

”Damn, you’re great. I’m lucky I got you drunk so you snogged me in the batroom.” Peter said

”I’m lucky you remembered it the next day.” Harry said back

”Of course I did, I wasn’t as drunk as you were. And kisses like them, and a night like that would be pretty hard to forget. You’re great. I know I never really said it, and still don’t. But you’re my fucking best friend.” Peter said, Harry putting his hand through the brunette’s hair.

”You’re my best friend too.” Harry said pulling Peter little closer to him, if that’s possible.

________________________________

”Tony can’t make it, but other than him we’re all here.” Thomas said as he flopped to the sofa

”What’s up?” Timmy said as he opened a can of beer.

Peter sat in front of him, looking bit nervous. And Thomas was messaging someone from his phone. Harry was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich, and talking to Henri.

”Nothing much, you?” Peter asked back

”Same, wait-- youre not drinking?”

”Not yet, Harry’s in the kitchen so he’s bringing us drinks.” Peter said, fiddeling with fingers.

”Surely a handsome and healthy fella like you can fetch his own beers, right? Or have you made him your slave as well?” Timmy smirked

”No.” Peter exclaimed

”Here’s your beer.” Harry said as he came down from the kitchen with sandwiches and beers, Henri behind him carrying some drinks as well. ”I made you a sandwich as well, you said you were bit hungry.”

”Oh, thanks.” Peter said and smiled lovingly, which others probably didn’t notice except Timmy.

He was so onto them. I mean he had seen them kissing. They haven’t talked about it since, and Timmy hasn’t told anyone. He thought they would tell them about it, if it ever became serious. And by the looks of it, it now has.

”So, did you miss us because you suddenly asked us to come by for drinks?” Thomas smirked to the secret couple

”No, we just thought we could hang out, because we haven’t done that in ages.” Peter said

”We have, you guys just never bother to come by. You’re here all the time, together. So..” Timmy said

”Oh. When was the last time you guys hanged out?” Harry asked, bit confused and embarrassed.

”Few days ago. I did tried calling you, both of you actually, but neither of you picked up. So… I don’t know.” Tony said

”Oh, must’ve been watching a game or doing some work.” Petrr said

”Sure, work.” Timmy smirked to himself but Harry heard it and glanced at him angrily. Timmy smiled at him tho. Harry frowned his brows. Is he okay with them or not? Harry can’t really tell…

”But, now that we’re talking about not picking up phones, and being here just the two of us. I mean, there is something you may not know.” Peter said

”Not may not know, they do not know. Except by the looks of it, Timmy does.” Harry interrupted Peter

”What do you mean?” Peter asked confused now.

”I mean do you not hear him suggesting stuff and he’s always smirking. And that day a month ago or so when he came over?” Harry explaied

”Well yeah.”

”Don’t leave us out! What happened a month ago? What does Timmy know that we don’t, or Toni?”

”Uh, well, I guess me and Harry are dating.” Peter said slowly

”Dating?” Henri asked

Timmy smiled at them, proud.

”Yeah, dating.”

”Okay. For how long?” Thomas asked

”A month or so.”

”A MONTH?! And you guys didn’t think about telling us earlier? I mean this is pretty big news. Ya’ll best friends, and I mean I can probably speak for all of us when I say that we totally saw it coming.” Thomas continued

”Saw it coming?” Harry asked

”Yeah, for two grown ass men, ya’ll not really good at hiding the fact that you’re in love with it each others.” Timmy said

Peter blushed and looked down at his hands. ”So.. Ya’ll cool with it? That me and Harry are--”

”Shagging and kissing? Of course!” Henri said, ”As long as you only do the kissing in front of us.” He laughed

”Don’t worry, not planning on doing the first one near you guys.” Harry laughed as well

”Cool.” Thomas smirked.

Peter turned to smile at Harry wnd leaned closer to kiss him on the mouth. Harry kissed him back of course, and groans were heard.

”I didn’t mean right now!” Henri laughed

Timmy just smiled because, he kinda was there from the begginning.  
The couple separated and laughed as well at their friend.

Cool.


End file.
